


Overwatch Oneshots

by ar_tris_t (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shimadacest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: Requests closed!Not every chapter is lemon, and two parters will usually have the smut in the second half.





	1. Soldier 76 x Reader 1/2

(Fem pronouns used)

        Who better to cheer you up than your commander, Soldier 76?  The two of you were in the kitchen of the barracks, him humming to the old music you were playing, you mixing together cookie dough.  You had a habit of baking when you were upset, and the rest of the team both loved and hated when you were upset, as it was your emotions that usually determined the atmosphere.

        Today, you happened to be down because of a certain cowboy who doubted your sharpshooting skills, which happen to be top notch.  Of course, he mainly said it because you had refused to go on a date with him, you being unofficially with someone else.  You had been raised to ignore what many said, especially boys, but McCree usually wasn't so rude.  Nobody here was.

        "Commander, could you grab me there chocolate ships from the pantry?"  It was just now that he realized that you weren't using a recipe.  He obliged and received the morsels for you.

        "Where did you learn to bake?"  He figured talking would get you to calm down, as you were currently angrily mixing the dough by hand, despite the high tech mixer beside you.  He didn't know that someone could bake angrily.  Your movements softened at the question.

        "My father taught me this recipe as soon as I could hold an electric mixer.  His mother had taught him when he was young.  And I had an easy bake when I was young.  Two of them actually, as I had broken one."  You smiled.  "I've always loved baking.  I started using actual recipes my junior year in high school, my mother much more trusting of me in the kitchen."  You mentioning high school reminded 76 how old you actually were, your should much older.

        The first batch in the oven, you sat on an unused counter, eating the dough off of the mixing spoon, a tablespoon standing straight up in the bowl.  76 scowled.

        "You'll get sick eating that."  You rolled your eyes, suddenly acting your age compared to him.

        "Whatever.  I've never gotten sick before, and I've made this recipe dozens of times."  You continued.  76 almost sounded like he was growling.

        "Put down the spoon."  Yo switched sides, kicking your legs as you licked the dough off the back, the front clean.

        "Make me."  Wrong move.  You had forgotten that 76 was kind of a super soldier, and your superior, though you didn't understand why he was so insisted on you not eating the dough.  When he made a move for the spoon, you turned your back to him.

        "Well then, I'll just have to otherwise occupy that smart ass mouth of yours than, won't I?"  You had been flirty with 76 before, usually win drunk, but never this straight forward before.  76 usually remembered his position above you and held himself back.  What was different this time?

        76 grabbed the wrist which was holding the spoon, and you jaw as well, displaying his dominance over you.  He held your wrist in place and moved your face so that you were looking into his eyes.  When did he take off his mask?  He pulled you forward so that you had to look up to see him.  He leaned down, effectively scrabbling your brain - you had always found him to be attractive.

        In one smooth motion, 76 somehow removed the spoon from your grip and threw it into the sink.  Your hands rested on his chest, his free hand on your lower back.  The hold on your jaw turned from one of aggression to one more tender.

        He was so close that his lips brushed your when he spoke.  "If you disobey me, you will be punished, do you understand, [y/n]?"  You nodded.  A resounding slap echoed in the kitchen.  He had spanked you.  It had hurt.  You had liked it?  "When I ask you a question, you respond.  Is that understood?"

        "Yes."  He spanked you again, and you gulped, finding it strange that you wanted to moan.

        "Yes...?"  You understood the game he wanted to play.

        "Yes sir."  Your face was bright red, you could feel the uncomfortable heat in your cheeks.

        "Good girl."  He moved his hand back to your back.  "You may want to check your cookies - they're about to burn."  He released you and went back to his seat at the island bar, watching you scramble for oven mitts, that Mercy hadn't already burned through, with interest.

        How had he known?  Could he smell them?  Your father could for sure.  He would ask the same question when your were younger and and forgot to set the timer often.  Much like you had this time.  76 did have somewhat enhanced senses, you knew.  How enhanced?

        Just as you placed the second tray into the oven, Lucio came bouncing into the kitchen, Lena blipping in just ahead of him.  They were both eager to grab handfuls of fresh baked cookies straight out of the oven.  How neither burned their tongues was beyond you.  The two of them barely beat Winston, and you had to swear to not let anyone but him touch the current batch.

        You felt a gaze on you, and you looked over to see 76 giving you a look that made promises of what he was going to do to you later as soon as everyone else was asleep or locked in their rooms to train or experiment or meditate or who knows what.

        You were excited.


	2. Soldier 76 (2/2)

        Never had anyone's hands left such a mark on you.  Of course, this type of mark wasn't from abuse, not really.  76 had told you to remove your pants and underwear, and you had been confused.  You had just barely closed your door behind him and locked it when he sat on your bed and told - more like ordered - you to remove the clothing obstructing your ass.  

        Never the less, you obeyed, not wanting to bring anymore onto you than the cookie dough had. He beckoned closer with a finger, and when your were near enough, 76 pulled you stomach down onto his lap.  Oh.

        "Every time I strike, I want you to count.  Is that understood?"  You almost nodded, but remembered the incident earlier.

        "Yes sir."

        "As this is your first offense, I'll only go to seven, unless you earn yourself any more than that.  And don't you think about hiding any noises from me, girly."

        You braced yourself for impact.  You waited, but nothing.        

        A hand came down, jarring, bare.  So he had been removing his glove, as to not soften the blow. You cried out, jut barely remembering to count.

        "One."  You had to endure six more?  76 was really strong, yet you felt that he was still holding back.  What if - *slap*.  He hit in another area.  "Two."  Already, you were panting.  76 hit the first spot again.  "Th-three."  This time you moaned.  A hand caressed your sore spot.

        "You like that, don't you?  What a naughty girl."  76 smirked above you, you heard it in his muffled voice.  He called you naughty, but he was full on hard by the fifth hit.

        And you were enjoying yourself.  You would probably end up disobeying more often if you thought 76 did't have any more punishments up his sleeve.  lost in your thoughts, you missed counting six, and you ended up getting an extra hit for that.  You made sure to pay attention.   

        76 gently brushed his hand on the sure-to-be bruises.  "You took your punishments so well, [y/n].  You only missed one, and you didn't hide any noises."  You didn't know how wet the rendezvous had made you until 76's large fingers slipped into you without resistance.  Two made you feel full, and it was amazing.  Assuming the same rules, you stayed still an didn't hide the lewd noises you didn't know you could make.  "Good girl, do you like this?"  You felt yourself nodding.

        "Yes sir, thank yo!"  Your face burned but it almost seemed natural, this time and place.  You didn't know how much older than you 76 was, but you actually didn't care, not in this moment, with a third finger effortlessly joining its brothers.

        You weren't sure what your reward for being good was, but you were content with this alone,  you going out of your mind with euphoria.

        Suddenly, you were empty.  You let loose a breath you didn't know you were holding, in a whine.  76 chuckled.  "Be patient, little one."  He moved you to be face down on the bed and you heard a zipper being undone as well as foil ripping.  Was this going to be your reward?

        You felt a probing to your gaping heat, but it hovered, leaving you in anticipation.  76 uttered a single word.  "Beg."

        "Sir, please give me your cock, I want you to fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow.  Sir, please wreck me!"  He barely held onto control as he rammed into you from behind.  You yelped, understanding where three fingers were necessary.  76 was big.  You immediately clinched around him, and he cursed.  He exhaled as he struggled to pull out to the tip.  It was the best thing you had ever felt, him fucking you.  You had honestly wondered why you hadn't thought of this before, but every thrust took your breath away and you soon couldn't think.

        After a moment, you registered that 76 was saying something.        

        "That's right, girly, you can't resist daddy's dick, can you?  You're such a slut for my cock, I can see it on your face."  You didn't know how 76 was moving in you, as your pussy was almost painfully tight from your clenching.

        "Yes daddy, I'm such a slut!  I can't resist daddy's cock!"  At your words, 76 gripped your hips tighter and his dick seemed to swell a bit more.  Playing along was the best choice of action that you could have taken.

        You got turned around to face 76, his cock still iside, and your legs bent so that your knees were almost touching your chest.  One of 76's hands was still gloved, his left hand holding your right thigh.  His large hands were squeezing the undersides of your thighs.

        "Do you like this princess?"  Once he knew you'd play a bit with him, he changed your nickname.  He asked this because as soon as the position changed, a sharp cry had ripped from your throat, and your breath was long gone.

        "Yes daddy, I do like it.  Only you can make me feel like this!"  Every thrust hit something that felt so good it almost hurt.  Tears were at the corners of your eyes, threatening to fall.  76 leaned forward a bit so that your left leg was pressed against his clothed figure and he could use his bare hand to rub at your clit.  He knew this would tip you closer and closer to the edge. 

        "On my mark princess."  What was his mark?  How long would you be subjected to this torturous over simulation?  After a moment, your stomach was starting to cramp.  

        "Please, daddy, can I cum?"  One of your tears finally fell.  Yu had been looking where 76's eyes were (he was still wearing his mask as well), but here you screwed your eyes shut with the effort of holding on to your sanity.  As 76 gave a final thrust, the two of you can together and you threw your head back, your voice a hoarse, choked scream, 76's a deep grunt.

        "Thank you princess."  He cleaned himself up ad you slid on your panties, after the two of you climbed down from your highs.  You layer back on your bed, and in the noise of you pulling back the sheets, you didn't hear the unzipping of a jacket or a pair of pants hitting the floor.  Once you were comfortable, you felt a dip on the bed behind you.  You turned to see 76 in his boxer briefs, taking off his mask, one knee on your bed.

        You must have had a shocked look on your face.  76 chuckled, his voice no longer muffled.  "What?  I'm not one to dine and ditch.  I'm not going to leave after a fucking like that."  He climbed under the blanket next to you, and wrapped his arms around you.  He was warm.  And muscular.  He also fit against yo perfectly.  Despite you being so tired, you still had questions that needed immediate answers.

        "This isn't going to be a one time thing, is it?"  You felt him nuzzle into your neck before he answered negative.  "Are yo going to stay the night?"  

        "Why don't you find out?"  Though you were still uneasy about the answer, you fell as peep quickly.

        The next morning, you woke up to Soldier 76 humming one of the songs that had played in the kitchen the day before.


	3. Hanzo x Genji (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse! In other words, Alpha/beta/omega dynamics.

        "Onii-chan!!  Pay attention to me~~!!" The young carrot stretched across his brother's workspace, disrupting his concentration.  It was midday and the two were supposed to be working on their studies.

        "Go away- you should be focusing on work and not playing around." Hanzo made a weak attempt to push him off, trying to tug his papers free as he narrowed his eyes. "I'll throw you off if I have to."

        Genji smirked.  "You know you wouldn't.  I'd tell father."  He had the smuggest look as he settled into where he was.

        "And he'd believe..." He glanced at his work before flicking Genji on the forehead. "..the son who has his work completed, or the one who hasn't even started yet...?" He forced a smile and then frowned, giving in. "What. What do you want, a ride? Money? Tell me so I can give you it and get back to work..."

        "You're done?  Help me!!  I don't know the English thing.   You know I've never been good at languages."  Genji sat up in a rush, hands slammed down on the table.  "And I don't need money or a ride.  I can get both myself.  But seriously.  The English?"

        "It's...a little frustrating, yes..." He admitted with a nod, glancing at him before rolling his eyes. "If I help you, will you stop demanding my attention? Don't you have other people for this- why do I have to be chosen...." He held out his hand and tapped his pen against his desk. "Papers, please..."

        Genji lifted his hands dramatically.  "Dearest brother, you were chosen because I know where you'll be for the next week.  Don't think I don't pay attention to you.  You'll be all alone, so I'm giving you attention now before you're locked away."  He stuck his tongue out.  "And those 'other people' happen to be off today."  Genji roughly landed back into his seat before he dragged it noisily to be closer to his brother.

        "Oh please- don't force yourself to be near me on my behalf..." He rose his eyebrows slightly before making a face of confusion. "So do you really need help? Or was that a trick to fulfill my 'attention' need..." Hanzo watched him silently as he moved, almost throwing his pen at him.

        The carrot looked down, dejected.  "I do need the help, actually.  I can't remember the difference between 'affect' or 'effect' and the spelling is killer.  Is it I before E?  If so when?  And when it breaks the rule, what do I do?"  Genji was a whiz when it came to math or to science, but give him a pen and paper and expect him to spell?  Forget it.  You'd have better luck with a child ten years younger.

        Hanzo smiled a bit and ruffled Genji's hair before he hummed in thought. "It's, 'I before E except after C, Unless pronounced A as in 'neighbor' and 'weigh'. ' If it's wrong, you fix it. Simple. As for affect and effect, affect would be as.. to influence something.  Effect is to have influenced something. Almost like a present and past type of thing." He got comfortable as he spoke, setting his pen down.

        Genji watched, fascinated.  He was nodding as he wrote the information down.  "Oohhh."  Under his breath, he repeated the rhyme, and bobbed his head as if singing it.  He looked up to his brother/tutor and smiled, teeth showing, eyes closed.   "Thank you Onii-chan!"  He never bothered with proper honorifics.  Especially when it came to his brother.  He knew the -chan annoyed him to death.

        Hanzo's lips twitched a bit and he held back a full smile, waving Genji off as he looked at the clock in fake boredom. "Is there anything else you want?" He looked back at him and crossed his arms, trying hard to look like he didn't care,  but it showed anyway.

        Genji laid his head down on the table as he thought, showing that there wasn't really anything else, but seeing as it was offered... He shot back up, sitting correctly.  "I wanna see you eat something unhealthy."  His prankster smile was on full force and his eyes had a spark, like it was something he really wanted.  "Halloween was last week, so here."  He held out an orange wrapped sweet, pulled seemingly from nowhere.  It was a peanut butter cup.

        Hanzo cringed and looked at Genji with a bit of hate, frowning once again as he refused to take it. "No- what good comes out of this for me-?? A disgusting taste of too much chocolate isn't a win nor does it sound fun. Why even bother?" He took the candy and then wiggled it around, huffing. "Why don't you eat it....don't you like these...."

        As if proving his next words, Genji bounced in his seat.  "I've already had a few today.  And you asked what I wanted~" the second sentence was sung.  "Unless," he looked away from Hanzo, "it's too much for you to handle."  He started to take the chocolate back.

        Hanzo snatched the candy from him and hissed, tearing it open and biting into it, forcing himself not to gag as he glared at his younger brother. He didn't like backing down from a challenge that was easily accomplished, even if it was something as gross as this. "baka...."

        Genji stuck out his tongue.  "I win~" He began to dance in his chair, but soon stopped, making a weird face.  It was confused, his lip sticking out a little, his eyebrows knit together.

        Hanzo stood and tugged Genji down slightly, kissing his cheek before he let him go and picked up his papers, writing down a few more things before he was satisfied, closing his pen and walking to put the papers away properly.

        Genji stayed where he was, and pulled out his phone.  A glimpse of one of his friends' names was seen before Hanzo had moved too far away.   He was still able to see the speed and urgency that Genji typed with, however.

        "What are you doing, Genji....I'll snap your phone in half if you tell anyone what just happened-" He set the papers down and turned to him, starting to walk towards him as he narrowed his eyes.

        The younger's eyes went wide before he shoved his phone down his pants.  "I wasn't telling anyone!  I swear!"  He looked almost spooked.  "I was asking Tadashi something."  Tadashi was an alpha friend who had already found his omega.  He was painfully alpha when it came to asserting dominance.

        "Ugh- what was it concerning? If you don't mind me asking..." He went beside him and gently tugged him close, hugging him. "And why text him so urgently....? After I barely kissed your cheek..." He was confused. And did wonder.

        Genji was holding his breath, looking anywhere but his brother.  "It was...something I had meant to ask earlier, but never got around to.   You had reminded me, and I didn't want to forget again."  Hanzo could see him swallow before he jumped and let out a yelp.  His phone had gone off, and it was on vibrate, like always.

        "You're acting strange...spit it out already." He let him go and crossed his arms before he glanced at his pants. Thought that...might've come off wrong, his intentions weren't like that. "Your phone....tell me or give me it. I'll find out one way or another..."

        Genji let out his breath.  "Fine."  He was full on pouting, looking at the ground, slumped in his chair.  "I was asking how he knew he had found his omega.  I wanted to know for when I ran into mine someday."  Genji was red, not wanting to admit to his un-coolness.   "We're just supposed to know, but what if I miss the clues?  What if I end up with a beta instead?  Dad would be disappointed, even though I know there's nothing wrong with being with a beta.  You're supposed to get with one someday, he said."

        Hanzo tsked and then laughed, sighing before he gently rubbed Genji's back, being sympathetic for once. "You'll know, Genji... maybe if you can't find one- the chances are..." He whispered in his ear, doing a dramatic spooky tone. "You might be the Omega~ Maybe you need an Alpha..." He pulled back and laughed again, shaking his head before he sighed. "I joke...but maybe that is the case. Or you just haven't found them yet. Just take your time... you should find one when everyone goes into heat. If not then- and if you end up going in heat- you really are the Omega."

        "But we took that test when we were little.  The one with the bear?  And I lost it!  And even if I was an omega, I would have started my heats a few years ago.  Like you did.  And you took such care of that damned bear.  When you had to give it back, it was in better condition than you had gotten it!!"  Genji smiled at the thought.  His phone went off again an he pulled it out to look at the messages.  He raises his eyebrows before sending back a short text.

        Hanzo smiled and then sighed, stretching a bit. "Then maybe I'm your Omega- feel better?" He blushed and then huffed, looking around. "Just relax..you'll find your Omega soon, and when you do, you can finally relax and stop making such a huge fuss about this." He sat down again and rubbed his forehead. "If it makes you feel better- I haven't found....my 'other' either...so- stop whining."

        Genji gave a start when Hanzo mentioned the possibility of being his omega, glancing back at his phone.  "Hehe.  Yeah.  I know you haven't found anyone.  You're locked in your room during your heat so no one knows you're not actually a beta."  Genji lightly punched his brother's arm before standing.  "It's noon.  I need to go to practice.   I'll see you afterwards, right?  You have archery."  The boys were on a day to day schedule, so sometimes they'd train together, but if Hanzo was nearing his time of the season, they'd be separated.

        "Yes...it should stay that way. It's almost scary, really..." He smiled and then gently tugged his hair free, tying it up in a bun before he waved Genji off. "I'll be in my room after archery, so if you need me you know where to find me..." He gave him a quick hug before walking off to gather his things. "Don't be late anymore, Father will be upset."

        Genji made a face before taking off in a run.  He always was fast.  It helped with his swordsmanship.  Though Hanzo was still better.  After the two hours of physical beatings (Hanzo only had one) Genji took his free hour to hang out with his brother, goofing off the entire time.

        Hanzo enjoyed Genji's company, he truly did, his little brother was annoying, but he couldn't deny he loved him. He was drinking tea, sitting down and resting calmly as he observed, listened and responded when he needed to. "How much longer, do you think? Maybe this heat will be less harsh to me, though they never are... maybe I'll find my..uhm..." He trailed off and made a face. He really hated the names, and being dubbed 'Omega', he felt weak. Compared to an Alpha.

        "I mean, the older you get without finding your match, the worse it gets, right?  And father isn't really looking..." The boys knew their father hated what his son was, though he claimed to love them equally.  "And Tadashi said that you always want to be around your other part, no matter what.  He said that you kind of just...migrated to them."  Genji was eating candy, though Hanzo knew that his father kept none of it in the house.  He wasn't sure how Genji was procuring so much.

        Hanzo stopped with his tea cup inches from his lips, frozen almost- a rush of realization hitting him. Even if there were others, he always felt most drawn to Genji when heat took over, he wanted to be around him- and their father always kept them apart... did he know? Or maybe he assumed it would happen... Genji was following him around, and he did the same, he hated being without him for extended periods of time, he felt empty and alone. He set his cup down and swallowed, feeling a bit sick. "...Genji... do you think..." He shifted in his seat slightly. "...we are...the ones for each other...? Do you think father knows this already and keeps us apart more than necessary...?"

        He shrugged.  "I know that one of the maids doesn't have an alpha, and when she goes into heat she gets separated from everyone else.  I always assumed it was so no nosy alphas took advantage of her."  Genji tilted his head.  "There was a boy at school once who didn't know it was coming, and went into heat during class.   The seven of us who were alphas had to stand in the hallway while the nurses came to get him.   We could still smell him, even in the hall.  He smelt...really good."  While he was recalling the memory, Genji's breathing had started to get a bit unsteady, but he caught himself quickly and shook his head, dispelling the haze that had started to settle. 

        Hanzo got a bit scared but for some odd reason relived when he saw Genji reacting to a simple memory, his own curiosity rising. "You can't smell me when Father separates us- can you? My heat is, coming soon, from what I can tell, I'm beginning to get the discomfort more often this week. I'm not sure when it'll fully start though, so I apologize if i'm near you when it does..." He stared at his tea and wanted to take a sip, but he had lost interest in the taste some time ago. He was getting impatient.

        "I mean, not really.   Everyone is banned from going near your room.  That's why you have food stockpiled in advance.  Not even the servants can cut through the hallway, they have to go around."  Genji frowned.  "Though dad makes me use a different room.  I'm not allowed to my own during your time.  And it's fine.  Whatever happens if I'm near, happens.  I've never been around someone in their worst days yet."  He was referring to days three and four, which are usually the worst for any omega in their heat.  That's when it hit them so hard, they were usually coated in a gleam of sweat, and their pants consistently sticky.

        He smiled and then started to tease him again, leaning over and smirking as he flicked Genji's cheek. "Maybe you should....experience it first hand.. nothing really wrong with it, you know. It's..just irritating... hot and everything- it's hard to explain. Will you be my alpha, little brother?~ You couldn't handle it even if you wanted to I bet." He almost dropped his cup and covered his mouth, laughing softly before he muttered out. "I bet- you'd back down and end up being a bottoming Alpha- nothing wrong with that.. but....the thought is beyond amusing...♡"

        Genji blushed.  "Onii-chan!!  You can't-"  He stopped, trying to calm down.  "You can't just say that!"  He then fully processed Hanzo's words.  "Hey!  I might not act it, but I know how to take control!  It's not just an act!  I'd bet that you'd be begging for me!"  His pride had taken a small blow and he was trying to fix it.

        "Me?!" He coughed and started to laugh again, giggling almost as he shook his head. "Sparrow, I don't 'beg'...~ But if it makes you happy, go ahead and think you can bring me that low. I'm sure you can take control- but the point is how long can you hold it? You probably won't be able to hold authority, nobody would be able to take you serious, 'carrot' boy... and oh-" He pulled Genji closer and narrowed his eyes, a smug grin on his face. "I can say whatever I want. What's wrong, I thought you could handle big brother-? Not strong enough?"

        Genji glared at his brother, but his pout ruined the look.  "I could keep it.  Don't think I don't know the way you reacted to that one soldier when he came by once."  Hanzo had been enthralled by the man who had radiated alpha.  You couldn't help but listen to him.   Genji looked up to him when he had visited half a year prior.  He had left just before Hanzo's heat kicked it, almost as if he had known the truth.  The boys' father had been relieved since he didn't want the secret out.  "And I can handle you.  You just can't ask someone to be your alpha like that.  It's supposed to be an instinctual thing."  Though Genji had been so close to accepting.  He had been suspicious of his brother being his omega since Tadashi told him about how he knew.

        Hanzo did his own fair share of a pout, frowning when Genji scolded him. "H-hey...what if I already chose? And my Alpha just hasn't accepted yet..." He huffed and then touched Genji's face, poking him as he cooed. "What if I say that again? Will you go crazy? I'm pretty curious- let me be more direct..." He smirked and then cleared his throat before speaking. "Genji. Be my Alpha~♡" He snickered and poked his forehead before doing a loud impatient groan. "I could always go find another Alpha, one who's actually willing and good and being dominate-" He didn't know why he was playing with fire, then again, he didn't want to wait anymore. He felt like he was going insane, and if he didn't get an Alpha by the time this heat struck him, he'd go out and get whatever he could take.

        "No."  Genji didn't know he could be so direct and firm.  He was practically growling.  His lips were pulled back in disgust.  This was quite a jump from his previous red face with blurred eyes.  He had switched as soon as Hanzo mentioned finding someone else.  Genji tackled his brother, pinning him to the ground.  He snarled quietly into his ear.  "You're /mine/, and nobody else's, ever."  He had emphasized his last word by squeezing his brother's wrists a bit tighter before loosening just a bit. He stayed where he was though.

        Hanzo went to say something else but his words got caught in his throat as his back hit the ground, a soft grunt leaving him before he squirmed slightly and shook, his face going a light shade of pink as he huffed. "G-Genji...~ Y..you're kind of scary like this....it's cute...♡" This man was too far gone- He found his Alpha and he was more than okay with it, turning his head to look at Genji a bit before he spoke again. "If..I'm yours....shouldn't you be beside me to make it official.. When I'm in heat..? You know nothing is going to stop me now...right, Genji? When that day comes, and it's coming soon, I will go to you..or try to. Wouldn't be fair if an Alpha happened to wander near me and it wasn't you..."

        Genji closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He smiled, but it was unlike any smile Hanzo had seen on his brother's face before.  It was predatory.  "I'll mark you as mine then.  I'll know when your time comes, and I'll be with you.  Nobody will stop me.  Not my teachers, not the guards, not father.  I'll be here, making you beg, and making sure you know who's in charge.  It seems like that's going to be an issue that will need solving."  He dragged his nose down Hanzo's jaw, inhaling his brother's scent.  "I promise."

        Hanzo almost whimpered, exposing his neck more and starting to lean into his touches, his heartbeat speeding as his breathing came out harder and more shaky, broken almost, his hands weakly attempting to claw at Genji's arms to mark him in some way, leaning forward and kissing his chin before giving a soft whine. "You'd better keep your promise then... father might just do something drastic if he finds out, then you'll really lose your chance..." He kept talking like if everything that happened was only bad happening to Genji, even though it messed with them both. Maybe all that heat was going to his head already. "Can the poor Omega have a kiss at least?~♡ You aren't scared of that, right? I can lead it if you want..."

        "I don't know if I should give you a kiss." He saw the way his touch affected his brother.  "It might set your heat off early, and I have to go to lunch with father.  He'd smell you on me, and we wouldn't have a chance to-" he nipped at the exposed neck before him, lightly.  "Make it official, as you said."  He pulled away, just slightly, to see Hanzo's face.  Genji but his lip sensually as he awaited his answer.

        Hanzo was just about going insane now, but Genji gave him a good enough reason for them not to kiss, a frustrated growl leaving him as he nodded silently, glaring at him slightly before his angry expression melted into one of bliss, another pitiful whine leaving him. "Just...go then- please... or I won't let you leave...." He smiled and started to claw at the floor, no room for waiting anymore.  He silently wondered why Father wanted lunch with Genji for once but brushed the thought aside and just tried to put his focus on calming down, slowly but surely he relaxed and ended up just thinking of book words to pass time.

        Genji grinned.  "I'll see you in a few days then, babe."  He jumped to his feet easily before leaving the room.   He left his candy wrappers on the floor where he had been sitting previously.  He had something - read, someone - to look forward to doing later, but for now he had to focus on what his father wanted I see him about - finding an omega, ironically enough.  He's have to make up some lie about a cute beta girl at school, but he didn't mind.   He'd have to keep his new partner a secret from the public anyway, as it was uncommon enough for someone's match to be their sibling.  It did happen though.  It wasn't really a scandal anymore as someone's match tells them the best gene combination for their child.  Apparently, for Genji, it was with his brother.  He loved his brother anyway, so he didn't see a problem anywhere.  His father most likely would though.  All Genji knew though, was that waiting was going to be antagonizing.

        Hanzo picked up the trash and grumbled, his eyes widening slightly. It was so maddening, for a second he actually had the urge to run after Genji and tackle him, to mark him, put some of his own scent on him so nobody else touched him- even their own father. He couldn't care less about their dad in all honesty, he wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted, and that was just a few days away now. He felt it- his heat was starting, it wasn't that bad right now, but he knew he had to prepare for the worst. "Come back soon....please, Genji...."

        Genji would see less and less of his brother when his heart started up, and when it was in full swing, that's when Hanzo didn't show up for breakfast.  Though he knew his father would scold him considerably for skipping his lessons at home, he didn't care nearly as much about him skipping actual school.  Genji was lucky it was a Tuesday.  He didn't even get on the bus, and nobody noticed.  He'd get marked as absent, but he didn't skip often so it didn't mean much.  After his father left for an important meeting of sorts, Genji openly walked to his brother's room.  He wasn't stopped.  Genji had never been so grateful for the door between his room and Hanzo's, as it gave him a reason to be in the hall - he could be pretending to be going to his room.  Once he shut his own door behind him, Genji could smell his brother's state.  He nearly lost it then and there.  He swallowed and opened the door between the boys' rooms.

        To say Hanzo was suffering was an understatement, and his scent was everywhere. It was like his entire room was filled with nothing but him, his room wasn't in the best shape, clothes thrown about and his small table flipped over and clawed to near bits, his bed unmade and blankets bunched up as he laid in the middle, sweating and shaking like he was freezing, but in all the opposite. He picked up on Genji's smell immediately and got up, more or less, crawling to him and gripping onto his leg tight as he hissed and whined, his hair in a loose messy bun and his clothes out of place. "Genji- ? Genji- you smell really nice...~♡♡" He started to tug at his clothing, his breathing fast and heavy already as he hummed.

        Genji looked to his poor brother.  "Onii-chan, have you been waiting long?"  He bent down, holding himself back from absolutely ravishing his brother too quickly.  His scent alone was enough to get a rise out of him.   "And I think that I'll just have to cover you in my own scent then, if you think I smell that nice."  He licked his lips, his irises blown wide already.  He bent and took out his omega's hair, it falling around his shoulders gracefully.  He fixed it to actually hold his hair off of his neck so that he could begin his quest of marking Hanzo as his own.  This meant visually as well as scent wise.  If anyone saw him when Genji was done, they'd have no doubt as to what he was.  They would know immediately.

        Hanzo was insistent, almost tearing at Genji's clothes before he twitched and exposed his neck for him, muttering useless words in Japanese before he clung to him and let out a weak, hoarse cry of his name, his nails digging into his back as he hissed. "Genjiii....~ I can take over if it's too much for you.." He laughed and then ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on it a bit roughly as he moved up and kissed his neck, biting and leaving marks wherever he could, he didn't care anymore, he didn't want to, he gave in and threw everything aside, mumbling against his skin. "Father..? Where did..he go..? Is he gone? I can show you how to be an Alpha if you need it...♡ Give you a few pointers here and there, hm, Genji...?"

        Genji chuckled.  "I knew it would be bad for you, but I didn't think to this extent.  Father has left for a meeting that should run into two others.  He's got a busy day today, as do you." He smiled.  "If I ask you to do something, will you obey?"  His face wasn't anywhere near where Hanzo wanted it to be.  "Because as it stands, I am still somewhat sane."  He had an annoyed look and swatted at his brother every time he would go to bite him.

        He growled and backed away, angrily waiting as he bowed his head in respect, still shaking as he struggled to catch him breath. "...I'll..obey...but don't make me regret choosing you to be the one that can make me feel sane after this...." Hanzo hissed and held himself still as he could, chewing on his lip as he sat there and held back the urge to tackle him. "Genji....please........." He bowed lower and let his nails scrape along the floor once again. "If you do not....do...something- I will take over, and you won't like that..."

        Genji chuckled heartedly.  "Poor baby."  With him teasing him this way, his heart leapt.  He never thought the man he always loved would be here, asking him to mate with him.  His breath was uneven, and his control wasn't as dead as he wanted.  Hopefully, in future heats, he's have better hold on himself.  As it was, his age and the intensity stole him of his mind.  His body, however, behaved perfectly.  He moved forward and with a finger, raised Hanzo's gaze to meet his own before he leaned forward in the first kiss of many, dirty and raw.

        Hanzo said he wouldn't beg, yet he felt like he would if he was denied any longer. The kiss helped calm him down some, his mind going fuzzy as he blinked and stared at Genji, almost confused as he let out a soft growl. "How...come you're an Alpha... it doesn't make sense that my little brother would be the one to overpower me....not fair..." He hissed out and gave in after he spoke, his gaze lowering before he turned his head and let out a soft whimper. "I am second in line to take over the clan and I'm not even strong enough to overpower you... Genji, you'd better live up to your promise and make me yours, or I'll see to it that the roles are switched." He wasn't very threatening when he was sweating and shaking just over a few kisses and bites, but he tried to sound serious anyway.

        Seeing Hanzo like this was heaven.  "I must have been good in a previous life."  He grabbed Hanzo's wrists, which were in front of him, and moved them to either side, holding them there as he intensified the kiss, all but taking him then and there.  Hanzo would have to learn patience, much as he had told Genji to do in training and every other aspect of life.

        "Good, or perhaps in a life yet to come..." He frowned and relaxed as much as his body would allow, but it wasn't easy with Genji continuing and making him rile up all over again. He waited so long for this, and now that he had it in front of him he still wasn't allowed. He wrapped his legs around Genji's waist and pulled him closer, kissing back and biting his lip softly.

        Genji growled, letting him know to back off.  He shifted forward, forcing Hanzo to lay on his back.  The increased body contact set Genji on fire, making him most insistent.  He released his hold on Hanzo's wrists so that he could begin taking his brother's clothes off.  He wanted to see him so that he knew where to mark.  Of course, not off of his territorial marking would be seen.  The worst would be hidden so that his brother was the one who knew who he belonged to, to whom he belonged.

        Hanzo submitted, whining out again before he helped him get his clothes off, feeling much too hot for them now as he stared at Genji's, frowning slightly before he moved his hands to his clothing and tugged his shirt up, trying to pull it off of Genji quickly as he huffed. "Take it off- please... please- why are you taking your time- this is torture.." He nuzzled Genji and then gave up and just laid his head back, watching him with a bit of anger. "I will get you back for this....'carrot boy'..~♡"

        Genji smiled.  "I have no doubt, Anija."  He sat back briefly to remove the clothing offending Hanzo at the moment.  He went back to the exposed chest of Hanzo and slipped his hands under his partner, into his pants to grab at his ass, grabbing what he had been admittedly eyeing for the longest time.  It was firm, from the excessive training both the boys were forced to go through.  This had also boosted their endurance which Hanzo would likely be cursing rather soon.

        "It's unfair that you get to lead everything, shouldn't you be shar- aaa-!" He bit his lip and tensed before relaxing into his touch, his eyes narrowed as he muttered swears under his breath. "You're having all the fun...won't you at least let me mark you...? You already have your scent all over me, there's no point in trying to hide this anymore, Genji..." He thought about threatening him with no more sex, but that'd be a death sentence almost. He himself couldn't handle it when he was in heat, and there was no way he'd let Genji just walk away from this now. He was his- they belonged to each other now. He tried to sit up a bit, pushing himself up slowly to try and kiss Genji again.

        Genji hummed.  "I don't think so.  I like this position.  Though, I think these are next?"  He pulled down Hanzo's pants in one swell motion, his hands already having been there.  Hanzo's skin is scorching to the touch, even as lightly as he was brushing his hands down his chest and thighs.  He backed away so that he was eye-level with Hanzo's crotch.  The scent was strongest here, and he moved to mouth Hanzo through his underwear.

        Hanzo jerked up and lost it, grabbing Genji and pushing him up before he tackled him, biting his neck and sucking on it before he pulled back and kissed him, or tried to, rubbing their bodies together before he tugged his pants down and clawed at his thighs gently, pushing his knee up and in between his legs as he smiled. "That's no fair...I'll tie your hands together if I have to Genji, I'm not letting to tease me anymore. You promised...so I'm making sure you keep it..."

        Genji smiled.  "That's a lovely idea, brother.  Thank you."  Though his moth was dry, he managed to say that as he hurried to take out Hanzo's hair and use the ribbon to hold his brother's hands off him while he fully stripped.  He kissed his brother while he takes off the last of his clothing as well.  He made a mental to note as to how far Hanzo could be pushed as he began to (finally) pleasure his brother.  Hanzo felt nice in Genji's hand.

        Hanzo let out a sharp gasp follow by a moan, honestly a little pissed at first but that was gone and out of his mind now. It was heaven- He could finally get what he wanted, he pressed his face into Genji's neck and shuddered, moaning again as he furrowed his eyebrows and focused on the pleasure. "Genji.... mh-" He bit his neck softly before he moved his head up and kissed him on the lips, letting it deepen as he rolled his hips.

        Having Hanzo call his name was the best feeling.  He felt right doing this, natural.  "Use your words, Anija.  What do you want?" He had switched hands so that he could lick the precum off his fingers and lubricate them as well.  He did this while looking directly into Hanzo's eyes.

        "Sh-shut up....and keep going...." He smirked and laughed softly before he arched and pressed their foreheads together, sweat beading along his back as he groaned. "I... love you...even if you are a carrot...." He snuggled into him slightly before squirming and pouting. "You aren't pleasuring yourself....? That makes me feel selfish.... at least let me use my hands..." He went beside his ear and let his breath ghost over it, humming in pleasure. "...or let me use my mouth.....~"

        Genji's heart leapt to his throat at the offer.  Shyly, he nodded, indicating the latter option was what appealed to him.  He gave a final squeeze before releasing his brother.  His hands remained tied.

        Hanzo frowned at his hands being tied but he'd make do with what he could. He kissed down Genji's chest and blushed before he slid in between his legs and kissed his thighs, leaving it sweet and gentle before he took him into his mouth and hummed, his hands weakly tugging at their restraint before he gave up on that and focused on pleasing Genji, his eyelids fluttering shut as he continued.

        Genji, having been focused on his brother, hadn't noticed how bad how own problem was.   He inhaled sharply before letting out breathy moans at Hanzo's touch.  His hands pulled tightly at his brother's long hair.  He kept himself still enough so that he would continue, though Genji didn't want to finish in his mouth, and edged himself by pulling away just as he was almost there.

        Hanzo let out a discouraged cry and panted slightly before he kissed Genji's hips, moving back up to face him as he licked his lips and grinned. "You remind me of a puppy too much.. but such a cute one... don't you want more? What happened to that big talk you had not that long ago?~" He laughed and kissed his cheek before hissing a bit. "Untie my hands, I can make you feel ten times better with them free...."

        "Your heat lasts days.  We have plenty of time."  At this time, Genji debated actually doing it.  He shook his head.  "Turn around.  I want to really look at that ass of yours."  He licked his lips, eyes nearly glazed over.

        Hanzo grumbled and hesitated before obeying, turning around and bending over, holding himself up with his elbows as he glanced back at Genji and suddenly had a bright idea. "Hey, Genji...~ you know, you're a lot better than I thought you'd be... you wanna show me what else you can do?" He pushed back against him, blushing as he shuddered.

        Genji's eyes narrowed.  "Better than you thought?  You bet I am!  And here I was, about to fuck you for the first time.  What where you expecting?"  He didn't let his brother adjust at all as he immediately inserted two fingers.

        Hanzo hissed out and tensed, so close to shoving Genji back but he forced himself to relax, his hands twitching as he tried to free them. "Dammit Genji-!! I bet you'd be singing a different tune if the roles were switched-" He growled and pushed back on his fingers slightly, gasping soon after and moaning. "But if you want me to be honest, I was expecting you to fail pretty bad, that make you feel better hot shot-?" He tsked and hung his head slightly, shaking. "It was- s- aa-! Supposed to be a compliment...-"

        Genji was at least nice enough to go slowly.  Annoyed, mostly, by his brother's words, Genji otherwise occupied his mouth by kissing him while Hanzo was being prepared.  He would be fine with only two fingers - Genji wasn't all that thick, especially since he wasn't yet done growing (physically, you sickos) He pulled out and whispered to Hanzo.  "Are you ready?"

        Hanzo gave a weak nod, letting his hair cover his face as he looked down and stared at the floor, a bit dazed from all the kisses. "Yes... I've been ready for the past three hours-" He laughed weakly and then pushed back against Genji, gasping and moaning softly. "Genji....please don't let me wait anymore...-"

        Hearing the murmurs of his brother resolved Genji even further.  He kissed Hanzo as he finally inserted.  A garbled moan escapes his mouth, having waited for this long, though not as long as Hanzo.  Genji was lucky as to have never had a rut yet.  The scent would have drove Hanzo insane.

        Hanzo relaxed as much as he could, moaning louder and shaking as he tried to use his teeth to untie his hands, tugging the ribbon up as he pushed back against Genji hard, his toes curling in pleasure as he drooled and panted.

        "Yes.  That's right~" Genji enjoyed his position as alpha greatly, never really utilizing it before now.   Almost as if showing off, he pulled the ribbon loose in one try, deciding to see what Hanzo would do, had his hands been freed.  He was biting his lip, not at all very loud, surprisingly.

(At this point I had to write the end...my friend abandoned this RP, so Hanzo's character is probably a bit different)

        Hanzo felt his wrists be released and instantly tried to take control I the situation, however, was too weak to do so, pleasure overloading his brain. Instead, he grasped the younger's shoulders. He let out short, quick moans, unable to catch his breath. "Ge-Genji!" His breathy call of his brother's name caused carrot boy to hold on tighter.

        "Anija~" Genji called out to his omega. He had never thought he would receive such pleasure in his life, and would soon look forward to mating with his omega in heat every season. If it was this good, he wanted to taste what mating during a rut would be like. It sounded heavenly.

        "Yes! Yes, I'm almost there~" Hanzo called out to Genji. "Please alpha, almost-" it got to the point where he couldn't articulate words, moans spilling out instead.

        "Yes, me too, omega." Genji had to grunt to let his message to be heard. He clamped down on Hanzo's shoulder, marking the skin that was somehow unclaimed. The elder squeezed his eyes, right on the edge of losing himself.

        Genji clamped one of his hands down on Hanzo's dick, keeping him from his release. "Wh-what are you...?" His mind was fuzzy.

        Genji's voice was quiet in Hanzo's ear, but oozing with dominance. "Who do you belong to?"

        "You! I belong to you, nh, Genji!!" Hanzo was desperate.

        "Louder."

        "Genji! Ah! Alpha!!" He heard his brother snicker.

        "And what do you want?" He was going to get his omega to beg, especially after insulting his right as an alpha earlier.

        "I want to cum! Please, Genji! I won't try to take over again, pleASE!!" Hanzo nearly had tears in his eyes. He wanted nothin more than to let go.

        "Mhmm." Genji released his grip as soon as he was satisfied, and Hanzo reached his climax with a loud call of his alpha's name. The sounds he emitted were enough to get Genji off. He pulled out from his brother before releasing his load on Hanzo's chest, mixing both their fluids together. Genji was throughly exhausted but Hanzo was only taking a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests anyone? for x reader or ships? I'm decently choosy for those though…just ask.


End file.
